


Even Darkness Won't Last

by prose_goddess



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Feels Helpless, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Ben is feeling restless in quarantine.
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Even Darkness Won't Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this finds everyone well. Wash your hands, stay home, stay safe, enjoy this little fic.

Ben was growing restless. It had been kind of cute, staying in with Sammy at first, when the world had halted three weeks ago. He had been a little worried, even though he got to spend more time with his BFF. But as the days dragged on, and their usual routine of dining at Rose's after work stopped, Ben began to grow bored. Sammy would catch him pacing the livingroom and told Ben he could still go outside. Ben would just shake his head. It wasn't the same if he had to stay six feet away from people. And if all his favorite places were closed. 

One sunny afternoon Ben was sprawled across the couch feeling anxious. He wanted to go do...something. But if he was being honest, going outside sounded scary. What if he was infected and didn't know it? What if he infected someone else? What if he infected Sammy, and some fluke happened and Sammy didn't recover? Ben knew these thoughts weren't rational, but his overreactive brain wouldn't be silenced. 

Unable to catch his breath, Ben sat up. Where was Sammy? He listened for a second before he heard the T.V. in Sammy's room. Needing the company Ben trudged down the hall and knocked gently on Sammy's door, before poking his head in. Sammy's face lit up in a smile. 

"Come on in buddy, wondered if you were ever gonna join me." The timbre of Sammy's voice calmed Ben instantly. Ben shuffled over to the bed and plopped down unceremoniously next to Sammy. The older man chuckled, wrapping his long arms around his friend. Ben whimpered and buried his face in Sammy's chest. He could feel his mind unraveling, and he wanted it to stop. 

"What's going on Ben?" Sammy calmly asked, his hands rubbing Ben's back gently. Ben just shook his head, not trusting his voice. He was ashamed that he was feeling this way. Sammy and him were fine. Everyone they knew was healthy, so why did he feel this panicked? 

"Hey, buddy, look at me." Sammy pulled Ben up to look him in the eyes. "It's going to be okay. I know everything seems big and scary right now. And that normal doesn't seem achievable after this. But I can promise you, that no matter what happens in the next week or two, this will pass. And when we can finally visit our families and friends again, we'll be reminded just how important they are to us." Ben could feel the tears in his eyes start to fall. His chest wasn't as tight, and Sammy's words seemed to break through the worry in his mind. He nodded, brushing the tears away with a jerky movement. 

"Not bad for an old man," Ben quipped as he pressed himself to Sammy's side again. Sammy just chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Ben's head. This too would pass.


End file.
